Los Aristogatos VHS 1996
Warning Screen * FBI Advertencia - La ley federal estipula la imposición de severos castigos civiles y criminales por la reproducción, distribución o exhibición de peliculas, videocintas o videodiscos que están protegidos por derechos de autor. La infracción criminal de los derechos de autor es investigada por el FBI y puede constituir un delito mayor con una pena máxima de hasta cinco años de prisión y/o una multa de $250,000. * Con licencia para exhibirse únicamente en casas particulares. Todos los demás derechos están reservados. Cualquier exhibición, copia u otros usos públicos están terminantemente prohibidos. Opening Previews * Pocahontas Disney Bumpers * Ahora en Video Opening Previews (cont.) * El Rey León * Blanca Nieves y los Siete Enanos * Aladdin Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Atracción Principal Opening Logos * Walt Disney Colección Maestra Aspect Ratio * El formato de la versión original de esta película ha sido modificado para que se ajuste a su pantalla de televisión. Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presenta * "Los AristoGatos" * Color por Technicolor® * Argumento: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Based on a story by Tom McGowan and Tom Rowe * Directores Animadores: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery * Diseños de Producción: Ken Anderson * Con las Voces de: ** Germán Valdéz - Rin Tin Tin ** Flavio ** Teresita Escobar ** Luis Manuel Pelayo ** Rocío Brambila ** Pili González ** Armindita Hernández ** José Manuel Rosano ** Rosario Muñoz Ledo ** Juan Domingo Méndez ** Maruja Sen ** Edith Bird ** Florencio Castelló ** Francisco Colmenero * Adaptación al Español y Dirección de Edmundo Santos * Doblaje al Español: Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. - Mexico * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Songs ** "The Aristocats" ** "Scales and Alpeggios" ** "She Never Felt Alone" *** Words and Music by: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman ** "Thomas O'Malley Cat" *** Words and Music by: Terry Gilkyson ** "Everybody Wants To Be A Cat" *** Words and Music by: Floyd Huddleston and Al Rinker ** "Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay" *** Written by Henry J. Sayers *** Performed by Charles Lane ** "Carmen Suite No. 2 - Habanera" *** Written by Georges Bizet ** "Rock A Bye Baby" · Traditional ** "Charge Fanfare" · Traditional * Music: Johnny Mandel, George Bruns * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten, Flute * Camera: Ed Austin, Jim Pickel * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Sounds: Robert O. Cook, Herb Taylor * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editors: Tom Acosta, Cotton Warburton * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * © Copyright MCMLXX Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * RCA Sound Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 22634 Motion Picture Association of America * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Xerox: Charlene Miller, Bill Brazner, Diana Dixon * Scene Planning: Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson * Final Check: Wilma Baker * Inker: Maria Fenyvesi * Ink and Paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller, Mary Jane Cole, Diana Dixon, Bernie Bonnicksen * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Layout: Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Color Styling: A. Kendall O'Connor * Background: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage * Title Designers: Ernest D. Farino, Douy Swofford, Neal Thompson, Dan Perri * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Maurizio Lodi-Fe * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studios Chapters * Paris, 1910 * Georges Hautecourt Llega * Madame Hace un Testamento * Lecciones de Superación Personal * "Escalas y Arpegios"/Roquefort se Detiene para Cenar * Secuestrada * Perdido en el Yermo * Entra Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Thomas O'Malley Gato" * El Plan de O'Malley/"Ella Nunca se Sintió Sola" * Edgar Revela su Secreto a Frou-Frou * Un Estrecho Escape para los Gatitos/O'Malley Salva a Marie de Ahogarse * Conozca a Amelia y Abigail Gabble/'Presentaciones para Mantener las Cosas Adecuadas' * Tio Waldo * Edgar Intenta Recuperar su Sombrero y su Paraguas * "Todos Quieren ser ya Gato Jazz" * Estableciéndose para la Noche/Oferta de O'Malley * Por Fin en Casa * Roquefort Corre por Ayuda * O'Malley al Rescate * Una Nueva Adición a la Familia/'Es el Fin' Ending Titles * FIN • Una Producción de Walt Disney Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:VHS Category:1996 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:The Aristocats Category:Walt Disney Production